


the better kind of interruption

by redluxite (wordstruck)



Series: VLD One-Shots [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Keith, Omegaverse, Overstimulation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstruck/pseuds/redluxite
Summary: Shiro’s in the middle of a lecture on the mechanics of deformable bodies when his phone lights up with a message alert.Deciding his brain needs a break, he tugs the phone discreetly out of his pocket and checks the message under his desk. Which turns out to be a good move, because the message is actually a picture, with no caption or note.Specifically, it’s a picture of Keith. On Shiro’s bed, in his tiny apartment. Wearing Shiro’s university swim team jacket, unzipped to his navel, and a pair of black boxers, and nothing else.Or, Keith teases Shiro with some pretty photos to get him to come home and have a little fun





	the better kind of interruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sochan/gifts).



> None of this is normally my area when it comes to fic writing, but since it's Sochan's birthday, I took a whole bunch of kinks that she likes and smashed them together into one fic. So happy birthday Sochan!!! ❤︎ I already know you like it, because you got to read this before everyone else, but I hope you like it better now that it's on AO3 with minor edits XD
> 
> It's my first time writing for this 'verse so you'll have to forgive me. All parties involved are above the age of consent, aka Keith's 21 and Shiro's 24.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

 

Shiro’s in the middle of a lecture on the mechanics of deformable bodies when his phone lights up with a message alert.

Deciding his brain needs a break, he tugs the phone discreetly out of his pocket and checks the message under his desk. Which turns out to be a good move, because the message is actually a picture, with no caption or note.

Specifically, it’s a picture of Keith. On Shiro’s bed, in his tiny apartment. Wearing Shiro’s university swim team jacket, unzipped to his navel, and a pair of black boxers, and nothing else.

Shiro inhales sharply before he remembers where he is, and that he can’t just -- groan, or pop a boner in the middle of class. He checks to see if anyone’s noticed something’s up, but most of his classmates look either bored or absolutely lost.

He’s halfway through typing a reprimand when another message pops up. Keith’s got a hand on the zip, staring at the camera intensely. It’s quickly followed by another photo, this time showing Keith with a hand down his boxers, palming a very obvious erection. The photo cuts off just about his mouth, showing teeth biting into a plush bottom lip.

 _Oh god._ Shiro scrunches his eyes shut and tries to moderate his breathing. He opens his eyes to yet another message, this time of Keith’s hand around his cock, underwear gone. There’s a message attached to this one, and Shiro has to read it a few times to process it.

> _ > need you here _

Before Shiro can think up a reply, or even just think, there’s a follow-up. This time Keith’s hand reaches down past his cock and -- fuck --

> _> need you to touch me_ _  
> _ _> doesn’t feel as good if it isn’t you_

Shiro tries to swallow the dryness in his throat. He can feel his own erection straining in his jeans. There’s fifteen minutes left to this lecture and Keith is in his bed, getting himself off.

Shiro’s usually a pretty responsible student, but right now he just wants this class to be over so he can get the fuck out of there. He’s never felt so grateful for the end of a lecture in his life.

He books it out of the classroom with one last picture in his inbox -- an obviously self-timed shot of Keith sprawled on the bed, ass in the air, fingering himself open while looking right at the camera. He’s got red stained over high cheekbones, the sheen of sweat over his skin. Keith’s also left a command and he’s not about to disobey.

> _ > need you to fuck me now. hurry up. _

 

When Shiro enters his front door, the first thing he notices is the _smell._ The air is heady with the scent of citrus, bergamot and sharpness, and something overpoweringly sweet. It overwhelms Shiro in seconds, threatens to send him to the floor, making the heat pool low in his gut.

 _Heat._ Keith is in heat.

It would explain a lot.

Struggling to maintain his composure, Shiro kicks off his shoes and drops his bag unceremoniously to the floor. He crosses the open plan main room, heading straight for the bedroom door. It’s been left open, so the smell permeates the whole apartment, and Shiro can _hear_ Keith panting inside.

He doesn’t pounce on Keith when he enters the bedroom, but it’s a near thing. Because Keith is sprawled out on the sheets looking an absolute _wreck_ , hair matted to his forehead, lips parted with harsh breaths. There’s a pretty flush creeping down his bare chest, peeking from where the jacket’s fallen open. He smells absolutely intoxicating.

Shiro takes a moment to savor the vision in front of him, to breathe in the scent of sex and heat and _Keith._

Then Keith rolls his head around to look at Shiro, and the look in his eyes would bring better men than Shiro to their knees. “ _Shiro,_ ” he moans, twisting round, and Shiro abruptly realizes Keith’s still got fingers buried inside of him, _fuck._ “Please -- need you--”

“Yeah,” Shiro says dazedly, breathlessly. “Yeah, okay.” He makes quick work of his shirt, tosses it haphazardly to the side, moves to the bed in quick steps. Keith tosses his head back and spreads his legs, and Shiro almost growls when he sees inner thighs wet with slick, so much it’s dampening the sheets underneath Keith.

It’s too big a temptation to resist, so Shiro slides himself a little down the bed and leans down. He mouths his way up one long, slender leg, feels Keith shiver underneath him. This close, the smell makes him dizzy, fuels the compulsion to push between Keith’s legs and _take._ But there are things he wants to do first.

Keith’s tugging frantically at his hair now, desperately trying to get Shiro to do something, anything to relieve the _need_ that overwhelms him. Shiro shushes him with a quick kiss to his inner thigh, then dips his head. He drags teeth down Keith’s hip to his inner thigh, past an aching cock, and before Keith can beg or protest, Shiro gets two hands under a pert ass and _lifts._

When he gets his mouth on Keith, it drags a shout from his throat.

Shiro is relentless as he eats Keith out, dragging his tongue through slick and pushing it in and sucking in a perverse imitation of a kiss. And Keith is writhing, gasping, crying Shiro’s name; he shudders and digs his heel into Shiro’s back, tightens his grip on Shiro’s fringe. When Shiro adds a finger, twists and crooks it just so, Keith arches off the bed as he comes.

He scrabbles desperately at Shiro’s shoulders, pulling him up for a bruising kiss as he presses himself against his partner’s body. Shiro goes willingly, smoothing his palms down Keith’s body to soothe him a little. But they’ve only got a little while before the heat surges through Keith again, brings the static back under his skin, so Shiro presses Keith back down to the mattress and reaches to his bedside table for a condom.

Keith stops him with a hand to his arm. “No,” he gasps out, shaking his head frantically. “I want -- I want to feel you, I want it.”

Shiro hesitates, hand still outstretched. “Keith--”

“ _Please._ ” Keith looks up at him imploringly. “I’m on birth control, I’ll be fine, Shiro please, I need you to fill me up, I need--”

Shiro shuts him up by crushing their mouths together. “You,” he bites out, nipping at Keith’s bottom lip, “are _impossible._ ” Keith’s response is to lean back up for a kiss, rolling his hips up to drag their cocks together, and that knocks the rest of Shiro’s resistance out the window. He grabs Keith’s wrists and pins them overhead, dropping his hips to grind against the boy underneath him.

“Need you,” Keith gasps, hitching one leg over Shiro’s waist.

“I got you.” Shiro lets go of Keith’s wrists to grip his leg and hold it in place, the other hand guiding his cock to Keith’s entrance. He presses into tight, slick heat, muffling a groan in Keith’s shoulder. And Keith’s practically sobbing now, a litany of _yes_ and _fuck_ and _more_ pouring from his lips. Shiro presses a soothing kiss to his forehead as he grabs Keith’s hip and braces his other hand on the bed.

When he pulls back and thrusts back in, Keith lets out a strangled cry.

Shiro saves _slow and deliberate_ for another time, setting a bruising pace and fucking into Keith with sharp snaps of his hips. He leans his head down, sucks a pretty red mark on Keith’s neck and then another, bites at a slender collar. Keith’s breathless underneath him, the most exquisite mess, hands twisted in the sheets over his head.

He’s beautiful.

“ _Fuck,_ Shiro -- god -- _yes--_ ” Keith kisses him, sloppy; drags his nails over Shiro’s broad shoulders. “Need you to knot me, need you to -- fill me up, _fuck,_ Shiro, so good--”

Shiro grits his teeth _,_ nearly knocking Keith up the bed with a particularly hard thrust, and Keith cries out, clenching around him.

“Like that?” Keith’s grinning open-mouthed, panting hard. “You like thinking about that -- filling me up, knotting me, _fuck, breeding_ me -- you want -- yes -- fuck, _Shiro--_ ”

And Shiro -- _growls,_ sinking his teeth hard into Keith’s shoulder. He rises up to his knees, braces them wide on the bed, and yanks Keith up to his lap and when he thrusts back in, Keith _screams_ . It’s too good a picture to imagine -- Keith filthy and leaking cum, hole puffy and sore from taking Shiro’s knot, a gorgeous mess and all for him. Shiro looks down to where his cock is pumping in and out of Keith’s ass, to where Keith’s absolutely _dripping_ from how well Shiro’s fucking him.

Keith’s orgasm hits hard and fast, a sharp release of the heat and pleasure that’s been building inside him. He sobs Shiro’s name, arching up and painting his chest in sticky white. It’s enough to take Shiro over the edge as well, and he pushes back in with a strangled groan, locking them together as he comes _hard._

It takes a while for both of them to come down, chests heaving and minds dazed. Shiro eases them down onto the sheets, taking care not to shift Keith too much. When they’re lying side by side, Keith hitches a leg over Shiro and wiggles his hips experimentally, making Shiro stifle a moan.

“You okay?” Shiro asks, ever the considerate partner. He props his head up on one arm, the other hand splayed over Keith’s hip.

“Mmm.” Keith closes his eyes, reaching out to tug Shiro’s arm over so he can lean on it. Shiro takes the opportunity to press a chaste kiss to dark hair. “It feels really -- full.”

Shiro huffs out a small laugh. “Good?”

“Yeah.” Keith’s eyes flutter open, tiny smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. He rolls his hips down, grinding himself on Shiro’s knot, lets out a tiny hitching noise.

“Happy to serve.” Shiro keeps his expression mild until Keith rolls his eyes and presses in to kiss him.

“Smart-ass.” Keith sticks his tongue out, but Shiro chases him down for another kiss. His cock is starting to soften, so he slips out carefully. Keith opens his mouth, but before he can actually say anything, Shiro’s pushing him onto his back and moving down. When he gets his mouth to Keith’s ass, tongue swiping through the mess of slick and cum, Keith loses command of words entirely.

He comes for a third time shaking and crying Shiro’s name, fingers threaded in Shiro’s hair. And Shiro comes up, grinning smugly, to place a quick kiss to Keith’s forehead.

“Come on,” he says, gathering Keith into him gently. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

With Keith in heat, they’ve got a long night ahead of them, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on social media!! I'm on Twitter as [okw_tr](https://twitter.com/okw_tr) and on Tumblr as [okwtr](https://okwtr.tumblr.com) ^_^ You can check there for updates and details on my future projects and ways to support my writing. Thank you for reading this!!


End file.
